


Mortal Creatures

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heaven, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Slow Burn, angel!betty, bad boy with a heart of gold, demon!jughead, good girl with a dark side, name a better duo... i'll wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Two unearthly beings who only want to visit Earth, when it's the one place they are both forbidden to go.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle (On The Side)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 77





	1. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young angel goes rogue, finding new excitement in a city of mortals.

"Tell me again what Earth is like." Betty was practically floating on her plush chaise lounge. "Tell me it's beautiful."

Archie was tired. Being a Guardian Angel in these days was hard work. Earth was like a war zone, with demons roaming the most influential cities in the world; Los Angeles, New York City, London, Paris, Dubai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Sydney… they were all infested with demons. Guardian Angels were working around the clock just to keep the world turning as smoothly as it was.

Betty loved Earth. Of course, she'd never been allowed to go. Head Angel Alice had taken a special interest in Betty and was awfully protective of each of her little projects.

"You're far too pure for Earth, Betty darling."

"Earth is dirt, filled with disgusting humans, Betty darling."

"You will NEVER go to Earth, Betty darling."

Maybe it was for this reason that Betty so badly wanted to go. Just once, she would prove to Alice that she was more than just a pure, innocent angel whose sole purpose was to listen to prayers and pass along the high priority ones to Guardians; these are usually prayers for health, when a loved one has a potentially fatal illness and they pray for a comfortable last few months or a total recovery. Betty didn't have clearance to grant answers to prayers, but she knew someone who could.

Once, a young girl of fifteen prayed that her crush would ask her to the Winter Formal. Betty loved love stories, so she'd begged Archie to grant this wish just once. The girl had been so excited to find a bouquet of daisies with a note attached from a boy who she thought she loved. They weren't soulmates, but they went on to have a lovely relationship until they graduated high school and went their separate ways.

"You ask me about Earth all the time, Betty… Don't you ever get tired of hearing the same old thing?"

"Oh, Archie." Betty sighed. "I would never get tired of Earth. It's just perfect."

"No, Betty," Archie replied, his tone clipped and tense. "Heaven is perfect."

Betty pranced over to where Archie sat in his own soft recliner. He really must've had a rough day. Usually Archie would give in and tell her beautiful stories. Just yesterday, he was overseeing an American holiday, Independence Day, and he told her all about friends and families getting together, grilling burgers and hotdogs and drinking lemonade. He described how the sunset turned the sky pink and purple and when the night sky darkened the children would run around in the grass boasting bright glowing sparklers. Her favorite part was the fireworks. They way Archie described it, she could almost see the colorful bursts lighting up the sky. She hoped one day to see it for herself.

"Oh please, Archie?" Betty rubbed her friend's tired shoulders. "Just tell me one more thing and I'll leave you alone."

"Can I tell you something from yesterday? I thought I'd save it for a special occasion, but today seems as good as any."

Betty bounced around to the front of her friend and sat down on the floor, elbows on the short coffee table in front of her and she rested her head in her palms.

"It happened at sunset. A woman and her girlfriend had been at the July 4th festival all day. They carried a picnic blanket to an empty grassy hillside to watch the fireworks. Just as the sun dipped below the horizon she got on one knee and proposed."

"Ohh…" Betty sighed. "I just love proposals. I wish could be proposed to."

Archie's jaw clenched and he stood abruptly. "Well you can't be proposed to. Don't forget, Betty, you are an angel not a human. You should get all ideas of romance out of your head. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment."

Betty's eyes filled with tears. Archie, her best friend, had never spoken to her that way before. He was always so kind to her.

"You think I don't know that? I've been reminded for… forever that I'll never be human, never meet a human, never even see Earth with my own eyes. I'm destined to life in an office, listening to the saddest points in people's lives and only experiencing the happiness of humanity through you." Betty cried as she ran out of the living space.

Her bedroom was safe. It was the one place she could always be alone. Archie had smuggled in books and magazines from Earth, and Betty pulled her favorite magazine from her nightstand. There was a beautiful woman on the cover, dark skin and curly black hair piled on top of her head. Betty flipped to the article written about the woman. Daughter of a mayor and a famous musician, this girl had all the connections she needed to succeed. Her band, Josie and the Pussycats, was at the top of the charts.

Real stories, good or bad, are what Betty thrived on. They made her feel almost human… they made her feel something. Sometimes she would sneak into Archie's office when he was in the field. He had a 'Window to Earth' that he used to keep an eye on special cases. Betty wasn't able to change the scene that played, but she was content watching whichever story Archie left playing.

Some days, however, it wasn't enough. She wanted to experience humanity first hand, but Alice would catch her if she tried to sneak out of Heaven. As soon as she missed work Alice would know something was up. Betty wasn't even sure how she would go about escaping.

A soft bell ran from the corner of the room. Betty hopped out of her bed, sliding her magazine under her pillow. It wouldn't do for Alice to see her pining away for the impossible when she appeared in her room.

"Head Angel." Betty said, welcoming her into her private space.

Alice faded into being until she was standing just in front of Betty's door.

"Elizabeth." Alice said, her face betraying no emotion. "Archibald has told me you are feeling ill. I excuse you from your duties for one week."

Betty could hardly hide her shock. Never in her life had Alice given her more than one day off, and she did that for everyone once per month. It was unprecedented. Angels didn't get sick. Some days they just had to… recharge. What had Archie said to her to persuade Alice to give her a whole week off?

"That is all. I expect you to report to work on Monday next week." And with that, Alice faded out of existence.

Betty sat down on her bed, eyes wide and heart racing with the possibilities. She could reread her favorite books in that time! No… surely Archie would let her use his office. The young angel fell back onto her cozy white quilt. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she crawled happily under the covers and laid back on her pillow. Under her head, something crinkled and she pulled out the magazine she'd hidden earlier. Josie McCoy stared back at her, her smile a suggestion. Maybe Betty would visit Kevin tomorrow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a perpetual daytime that existed in Heaven, and Betty skipped happily through the brightly lit streets. Rows of identical white brick houses lined the streets of Betty's neighborhood. They were simple residences, which housed four Junior Angels each. Betty was assigned a home with fellow Junior Angels, Kevin, Archie, and Ethel.

Ethel and Betty worked together, listening to and organizing prayers, each destined to many more years working at their low level jobs. Archie, a Guardian, was only a few miracles away from being promoted to Senior Angel, at which time he would move to a new neighborhood without them. Kevin was still in training to become a Gatekeeper. Just recently he'd been given the responsibility of manning a gate alone, without the watchful eye of a Lead Angel, the highest rank beneath Head Angel Alice.

There were two varieties of gates that Heaven boasted. The Golden Gates welcomed new spirits, where they would be greeted by a Guardian and led to their own slice of Heaven where they could choose to relive their happiest memories. Just the opposite, the Pearl Gates were an exit point, where Guardians would set their course. At which point they'd step through the gate and be transported instantaneously to their destination.

Kevin sat behind a 360-degree white marble desk, where he could spin his chair to address either gate. He didn't hear Betty coming, her feet dipping into the lush white clouds beneath her. Humans all seemed to visualize Heaven as a bright, sunny place where they would walk on clouds, so a recent redesign of The Gates emulated that.

"Slow day here?" Betty asked as she walked up behind her friend and housemate.

Kevin turned, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. "Betty, you came to visit on your day off?" Betty nodded simply. "They've got me stationed at one of the small islands in the Philippines. One elder has come in today, no Guardians assigned there yet. Radar says a hurricane will be coming within the month, but I presume they'll assign the disaster team to handle the influx of souls."

"That is so fascinating Kevin. How does this all work?" She asked sweetly. Kevin knew of Betty's interest in everything Earth related, but it was important that he didn't suspect any ulterior motives.

"It's pretty simple, really. I get my assignment, then I use these knobs to set the pathway. Sometimes, Guardians may need to go quickly from one place to another and-" Kevin stood up; he stepped out from behind his desk though a small opening in the side. "Here, let me show you. It's really quite neat."

Kevin led Betty to the Pearl Gate and showed her a small screen built into the wall just next to it. She didn't know all of the words on the screen, but she recognized one: Destination, which was followed by the name of Kevin's current assigned location.

"So, say there's a sudden need for Guardians and they don't have time to get to the assigned terminal…" Betty watched carefully as Kevin demonstrated. His fingers moved to the word Destination, and a search screen popped up. "They can push here and just type in where they need to go. Then just press this green button here and the Gate is set."

"That is really fascinating." Betty laughed lightly. "I just have a list of audio files and another list of corresponding Guardians."

Kevin placed his hand lightly on Betty's shoulder. "Your job is just as important as the rest of ours, Betty. Without angels like you we wouldn't know who needs help the most."

Betty smiled. No one had ever expressed appreciation for those angels who filtered prayers. It was generally seen as a second rate job.

"Thank you, Kevin."

A soft ding sounded from the direction of the Golden Gate.

"Sorry, Betty. Duty calls."

"That's fine, I was just heading out."

Kevin turned his back on her, moving to call the Guardian assigned to this particular soul. Betty didn't leave, though. She had to work quickly for her plan to work without being caught. She followed Kevin's instructions exactly; she typed in her destination, pushed the Enter button and slipped into the white light behind the Gate.

Her feet stepped softly on something conflictingly soft and coarse. Tiny grains seeped in between her toes and a cool mist sprayed her body. The bright light of Heaven faded out of her view and was replaced by a view of the ocean; the Pacific if she'd landed where she meant to. Los Angeles, California… Venice Beach.

People of all ages were scattered throughout the sandy coastline. Children building sandcastles, a group of young adults throwing a Frisbee, middle aged women reading romance novels under the cover of their umbrellas. If Betty hadn't just come from Heaven, she would have thought this was it.

The ocean looked so inviting, Betty was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She frolicked (Betty loves the word frolic) toward the water until the waves lapped at bare legs. Bare legs? Betty had been wearing simple ballet flats and a long, flowing white skirt when she'd stepped through the Gate, but that was gone now.

Her feet were bare, leading up to long tan legs. Betty rarely saw this much skin on herself… and never had anyone else seen her like this. Now, hundreds of people milled around her, while Betty stood stock-still in a white bikini, feet sinking into wet sand.

Betty had forgotten all about the camouflaging system. An angels wardrobe didn't usually fit with their assignments, so the camouflage would help them to blend in with their surroundings.

It was absolutely beautiful, this world she'd stepped into. She felt brand new sensations. The sun on her skin made her feel warm in a way she'd never experienced before. It seeped into her body and she felt a wetness build on her forehead. Was that what sweat was? She'd only read about it before, but the salty taste made her believe she was correct. She was sweating! And oh Heaven it was beautiful.

Betty smelled something in the air, almost sickly sweet. She followed the smell, her wet feet gathering clumps of hot sand between her toes. A slight breeze brushed over bare shoulders, lifting and twirling tendrils of blonde hair. Wind… Betty had never experienced this feeling either. It made her shiver, even though the sun still beat down on her like a humongous heat lamp.

The sandy beach grew smaller in front of her as she moved toward the crowded sidewalk. Betty winced when her feet hit the hot pavement. It burned her bare feet, the pain slight and new. She stepped forward tentatively and just as her foot hit the ground a shoe formed around it. As she mingled with the crowd a sundress blew in on the wind and grew from her shoulders to her knees.

The sweet smell grew stronger as Betty moved in and out of tourists, rollerbladers, and children with ice cream cones. She came upon an open area surrounded with colorful trucks. Hordes of people filled the space, forming lines behind each truck. Betty found a line of people waiting for a truck sporting the words Heavenly Desserts and joined the queue.

Betty had never waited in a line before, but she'd read enough to know that they were associated with boredom. She had a lot of experience with boredom and she didn't feel it now. With all of the commotion she couldn't be bored. She found herself watching people as they passed by. She wondered what their lives were like. How old are they? What do they do for a living? Are they in love?

"Miss?" A man's voice broke through her daydreams. "Miss… are you going to order?"

"Oh, yes. I'll have one-uh…" What were the things called? She pointed to a picture on the counter in front of her.

"Funnel cake? Original or with toppings?"

"Um… original?"

The young man typed something into a tablet, like the one she used at work.

"Six dollars."

"Dollars?" Betty racked her brain. She's heard the word before, but what did it mean? It occurred to her when she saw the number six next to the picture of the food she'd ordered. That's right, dollars were the American form of currency. "I'm sorry. I don't have any dollars."

"No money, no cake." The man replied flatly. "Next!"

"But… but I'd really like to try one."

"Get out of my line, now!"

Betty was pushed aside by a woman with two small children clinging to her legs. She stumbled into the crowd. Faces passed at a blinding speed. She'd never seen so many people all in one place; the noise and constant pulsing of the crowd made her dizzy. Her heart was beating wildly, her breath caught in her throat.

Through her daze, Betty envisioned the beach. She felt safe there… and it wasn't far. She brushed past a mass of pedestrians. One tall man stopped directly in front of her and Betty ran into his back, stumbling into the sand behind him.

"Watch it, bitch!"

She scrambled onto her knees and gripped the sand between her fingers. Familiarity, she'd only known the feeling of sand for half an hour now, but it was safe and beautiful. A handful of sand sifted through her fingers, a small mound forming where she left it. And finally, her breathing returned to normal, heart beating comfortably in her chest.

Out of nowhere, a piercing voice caught her attention. "Poor guy has probably never met an Angel before."


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon who doesn't quite fit in finally plots his escape from hell to walk among the mortals.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jughead sighed. Sweet Pea had been going on and on about a car accident he'd caused today. He'd manifested a deer to jump across the highway after he'd disabled the braking system in the car. It happened on a busy road and resulted in a five car pileup.

"Hey, Crabbypants. I sent ten people to the hospital for fatal injuries! This is worth a celebration, or at least a pat on the back." Sweet Pea was pacing back in forth in front of Jughead where he sat comfortably on a leather sofa. Fangs was next to him, idly lighting fires on the corner of his seat.

Anywhere Sweet Pea went, Fangs would follow. They were partners in crime in the most literal sense, wreaking havoc wherever they went.

"I've heard all of your stories about physically injuring people. Don't you ever instill real fear into people?"

Sweet Pea scoffed. "Says Mister Nightmare… newsflash, it's just a bad dream! I kill people for a living, how's that for fear?"

Sweet Pea loved to mock Jughead for his job as a Nightmare Architect. It was the lowest of the low. Really, Jughead only had himself to blame. He'd been on track to become a Chaos Creator like Sweet Pea and Fangs, but had pushed his limits and lost his chance.

He was given simple orders; insert nightmares and scare people awake. He just needed to create insomnia and paranoia, but Jughead had an itching for humor, and he'd throw in a little something horrifyingly funny into his nightmares.

FP, the highest ranking demon, Commander of Hell, was second only to the Devil himself. He had become interested in Jughead early on. He thought he had potential to be one of the greats. His dark, brooding, and lone-wolf attitude was even more distinct than the other demons at his level. It made him the perfect candidate to become a leader. Jughead, from the beginning, was predictable, and predictable was safe in Hell. Predictable could be controlled.

Over time, Jughead started to bend the rules. Hs nightmares weren't so scary anymore. He'd spend most of his days in his room thinking up dreams, not nightmares, earning him the nickname, The Dreamer. It was the worst insult a Nightmare Architect could receive. The biggest problem was… Jughead didn't care. He didn't care what the others thought of him. He didn't even care when FP yelled at him and told him to get his act together.

"You're a Demon, Jughead. Why don't you start acting like it?" He'd say. "Get your head out of the clouds and put it back where it belongs… in Hell."

Jughead just wasn't cut out for his job. Unfortunately, it was the lowest level position a Demon could have. He would never get to leave Hell, never see a human, and worst of all, he'd never be promoted.

"What is wrong with you today?" Sweet Pea's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing, I was just… thinking. I need to come up with some more material for work." Jughead lifted himself from his seat and trudged to his room.

"Whatever you say, Dreamer." Sweet Pea called after him.

The heavy wooden door creaked as he pushed it open. His bedroom was dark and empty. A mattress was tucked into the corner with a simple lamp casting an orange glow over the room. Under his pillow Jughead pulled out a paperback novel he'd smuggled in from the one time he could afford to bribe Sweet Pea to bring something back for him. Say what you want about Demons, but they'll always take a bribe if the price is right.

He'd read the Stephen King novel through three times over. His slight obsession had reached the point that he'd begun incorporating scenes into his nightmares. Jughead was just about to flip to his favorite chapter when, with startling ferocity, a gong sounded.

"Shit!" Jughead cursed. He tried to shove the book out of view, but it was too late. FP kicked through the door and stormed into the room. He was mad, that much was certain. Usually he'd wait a beat or two after the gong before charging in, giving Jughead enough time to hide his contraband. Today he stormed in precisely after the gong sounded.

"What in the name of Hell is that?" FP was at his bedside and lifting him up by the collar of his leather jacket in an instant. "Is that a book?"

"It's a horror book... for research!" Jughead scrambled to explain himself.

FP dropped him on the floor and pried the book out of his hands. With strong hands and stronger arms, the elder Demon tore the thick book to pieces. Jughead had to physically swallow the cry that threatened to spill out from behind his lips. The torn pages burst into flames and spilled onto the floor in an ashy pile within the span of only a few seconds.

"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit, Private. I don't want you stealing some human's idea of horror. I want demonic, terrifying beyond their wildest dreams."

"I'm sorry, Commander." Jughead spoke through his teeth. "I'll do better."

"No!" FP boomed. He kicked a foot out, catching Jughead's chest as he tried to stand. The pressure from FP's foot on his chest forced him to the ground, cowering beneath the powerful Demon's crushing muscle. "I've given you too many chances already. You're on probation until further notice. No more books, no more dreams. Dismissed!"

In the back of his mind Jughead wondered if his commander was dismissing himself when he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He was tempted to laugh at this thought, but still too terrified and embarrassed to react. Jughead wasn't afraid of being put on probation, but FP had the power to destroy him. He would have to be careful or risk being thrown in The Pit.

The Pit was the true horror of Hell. A fiery hole in the ground where traitors and rebels were thrown, taunted forever by the Demons that roamed the cavernous halls of Hell. It was not a place that even the strongest of Demons could handle.

Probation. "Fuck."

He could handle being a social outcast. He could even handle FP's disappointment. What he couldn't handle was the fact that he would never be promoted after an incident like this. He'd lost his only chance to get to Earth.

Jughead slumped back on his mattress and stared at his curved, cave ceiling. If he tilted his head just right the shadows on the rock resembled the map of Earth, but there was something he'd never noticed before. A shadow just beneath the familiar one… a boat. Jughead knew where his life would go if he stayed in Hell, and that wasn't what he wanted. With that one shadow, he knew where he wanted to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jughead's bedroom was one of many carved into this particular cave wall. The Private's quarters were divided into groups of ten. One central living space surrounded by small rooms packed in like sardines.

Sweet Pea still lived in the room just next to Jughead's though he would be promoted to Sergeant soon enough. Just last week he'd told Jughead that his Captain had cleared him to create a hurricane aimed at the Philippines. Successfully executing a natural disaster would secure his promotion. Not to mention he'd never stop bragging about it.

Fangs claimed the room adjacent to Sweet Pea. He was working his way to the top as well, though he perpetually seemed to lag just a step behind his friend.

On the other side of Jughead's room, a River Guide named Toni lived. Jughead didn't necessarily envy her work, shuffling the dead scum over the river from Limbo into Hell. It was like a never ending loop of Row, Row, Row your Boat, and the only thing Jughead hated more than show tunes were nursery rhymes.

However, he could use his friendship with Toni to his advantage. She has a direct link to Limbo, which in turn is a direct link to Earth. Now it was just a matter of getting across the river without getting caught.

Jughead found Toni easily, her pink hair standing out as a whole line of River Guide's rowed back across the river. He waited at the edge of the riverbank for Toni's passengers to disperse, and when they did she noticed Jughead right away.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal son himself."

Jughead raised an eyebrow. "What about me says prodigal son?"

Toni stepped out of her boat, arms crossed as she approached him. "Ever heard of sarcasm? Also, FP clearly has a soft spot for you. How many times has he had to scold you, and you only get probation?"

"Okay…" Jughead didn't bother arguing. "Well, that's actually why I'm here. Since I'm on probation I'm super bored. Why else would I come all the way out here to talk?"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Toni said, her voice monotone.

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, Jug. I can't chat right now. Unlike some people, I actually do my job. I'm busy with the souls of murderers and all that. However, I do have some info you may find interesting."

"I'm listening."

"There's a free boat a few docks down. If you're interested in a joy ride, I suggest you start there."

Toni pointed him in the right direction and returned to her boat, rowing back over the black river for a new set of passengers.

Jughead stood dumbfounded as he watched her row away. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't expect his escape to be so simple. He followed the riverbank in the direction Toni had indicated, passing a whole fleet of boats constantly rowing back and forth from one side of the river to the other.

The abandoned boat seemed to be unused for a reason. The wood was splintering all along the row of seats and a few holes in the side allowed water to seep in if a wave hit it just right. The whole thing screamed bad news, but then again this was Hell. He couldn't escape the worst until he got in that boat. Ultimately, that's what made him hop into the death trap. It sank a bit under his weight, but the old thing stood up to the test of time.

The river flowed smoothly beneath him as Jughead pushed the oars through the thick, black water. The land on the other side of the river was distinctly different from the one he left behind. Soft, hard packed dirt led into a dark forest, opposing the rocky caves of Hell.

Shadowy figures drifted slowly from the depths of the trees, forming lines at each docking point. It was easy for Jughead to blend in with the crowd, away from the eyes of Demon's who would jump at the chance to turn him in.

The trees grew thinner the farther he walked away from the river. He didn't know what he'd find when the forest finally dissipated. All he knew was that the souls came in directly from Earth… so he followed them. He walked for miles over rough terrain. Tree roots popped through the ground, almost tripping him on multiple occasions. After what felt like hours he finally found where the souls were entering Limbo.

A thick fog rolled across the grassy landscape, but it couldn't hide the mountain that stood, strong and imposing, in front of him. Seven tunnels were clearly cut into the mountain, each marked by words carved above them. There was one tunnel for each continent, and Jughead knew just where to start.

The best horror films and an extreme number of serial killers came from the United States, and based on the number of people entering through the tunnel marked North America, many were not pure enough to go to Heaven… at least not yet. Not that Jughead envied those who went to Heaven. It was all bright and fluffy, with none of the horror, drama, and excitement of real life. It just seemed so… boring.

Jughead shook the thought out of his mind. He wasn't even sure why his mind had stuck on Heaven to begin with. Instead, he slipped past the crowd and into the maze system within the tunnel. He was so grateful that Limbo was an anarchy, neither controlled by Angels or Demons, to allow him to sneak through without being recognized.

Paths branched off into countries: Mexico, Canada, the USA, and then into states. The branching system got more and more specific until the tunnel finally ended at a wall of smoke marked as the city that Jughead had made his destination: Los Angeles, California.

He stepped through the smoke and was hit by a wall of heat. The darkness of the tunnel was replaced by a bright, golden blur and it took Jughead's eyes a moment to adjust. His feet sunk into a sandy beach. He'd never felt a sensation quite like it. The ground he walked on was usually solid rock.

A horde of children bustled past him, each one wet, covered in sand, and louder than the last. One child ran directly into Jughead's leg and fell backward into the sand. The kid stared at him in wonderment, no doubt shocked to see him appear out of nowhere. The child stared for too long, though. Jughead already stood out with his leather jacket and combat boots on the hot beach… he didn't need this kid to blow his cover. He blinked his eyes slowly, and when he opened them the white of his eyes were replaced with black, the void reflecting his demonic soul.

It had the desired effect. The kid squealed and sprinted hastily away.

"So long, kid."

Jughead smelled something on the air and his stomach tightened. Hunger. Well, that didn't feel good at all… in fact, Jughead had already decided he hated it. This came as no surprise. He'd spent enough time in human's head to know that starvation was a common fear.

Much of the crowd seemed to be flowing in the same direction, toward the shops that lined the breach. Jughead flowed with the crowd and followed the delicious smell in the air. He was led to a circle of food trucks and wove his way nearly to the front of his line for a truck with the words Pop's Shoppe glowing bright red above the window. Now he just needed cash.

Jughead tapped the shoulder of the woman in front of him. Time to turn on the charm.

"Excuse me, but do you eat here often?" When the woman nodded he continued. "I was hoping you could recommend something? I'm new around here and I don't think I could possibly decide what I want."

"Of course!" The woman replied. While she spoke, Jughead slipped his hand into her purse, fishing out a twenty dollar bill. "Oh, and definitely try a milkshake. Pop makes the best milkshakes in LA."

"Thank you so, so much." Jughead patted the woman's arm as he stuck the money into his back pocket.

The woman ordered her meal and didn't seem to notice her cash missing as she paid with a card and disappeared into the crowd. Jughead tossed the money on the counter as he ordered a burger and fries.

"Oh, and a strawberry milkshake."

Jughead took his food back to the beach to eat. In thirty seconds flat he had finished his burger and started on his fries. That's when he noticed something different about the crowd. A soft white glow formed, moving swiftly through the crowd. It wasn't a reflection of the sun, no… it was something softer than that.

He watched with curiosity as the glow grew larger and eventually took the form of a beautiful woman scurrying toward the beach. There was something strange about her, even more so than the light that seemed to be emanating from her body. If he squinted he could just see it. A gold halo floated above her head and wings covered in soft, white feathers sprouted from her back.

Jughead took a sip of his milkshake, suddenly feeling parched. She was an angel, a real angel. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he'd see an angel with his own eyes. He knew that, like Demons were sent to earth to create chaos, Guardian Angels came to keep peace.

This Angel in particular didn't seem very good at her job. She was still stumbling in his direction, close enough now that he could see her face. Without warning, a tall tan-skinned man stepped between them and the Angel ran into him at full speed. She landed hard in the sand, a groan escaping her lips.

"Watch it, bitch!" The man grumbled at her.

As amusing as Jughead found this whole situation, he felt a pull to go to her, to help her.

"Poor guy has probably never met an Angel before."


	3. Letters to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting on the beach, Betty explores a bit of the city and meets a new friend.

"Poor guy has probably never met an Angel before."

Betty whipped her head toward the voice that was obviously directed at her. He called her an Angel, why would her say that? There was no way he could possibly know that.

Betty ran through a thousand possible ways that she might've blown her cover, but then she realized something. In many of the stories she's read, boys would call a girl an Angel as a way of flirting. She'd never been flirted with before, and suddenly her cheeks were hot and her heart fluttered.

The boy was handsome, though horribly overdressed. A heavy leather jacket sat on his shoulders, thick black hair formed wavy curls on his head. He had a straw between his lips, drinking a thick pink liquid. His eyes held hers when she finally looked at his face.

She should probably say something. It would get awkward if she didn't say anything, right?

"Thank you." She settled on these simple words and offered up a smile. "But I'm not an Angel. It's sweet of you to say so."

"No need to be humble." The boy took a step closer to her and held out his hand to help her up. Betty gladly allowed him to help her. "I could see your halo a mile away."

Betty yanked her hand back from him. "What? I don't have a- How did you…?"

Her hands flew to her head and she caught the halo between her fingers. She pushed the glowing ring down in to her hair. She'd never thought about her halo or wings… they were just a part of her. The camouflaging system should have rendered them invisible to the human eye. She tried desperately to hide the halo, but it kept springing up to float above her head.

"Don't worry about it." The black haired boy laughed. "I think it looks nice."

"Who… who are you?" Her guard was up now. Only other Angels should be able to recognize her, but he was clearly not an Angel. Actually, now that she wasn't so distracted by his handsome figure, Betty noticed something strange. A dark aura surrounded his body, like a perpetual shadow outlining him. He swept a hand through the long hair on top of his head and revealed a set of short, black horns protruding from his skull. Betty jumped back at the sudden realization.

"You're a Demon." Betty stumbled backward frantically. She'd heard horrible stories about Demon's from Archie. They tried to destroy all the good work that the Angels did. They kill people, and they… they are the only things on Earth that could kill an Angel. "Stay away from me. Please, don't hurt me."

"I thought Guardian's weren't supposed to be afraid of Demons." The Demon steeped toward her, and Betty tripped. She fell backward into the sand, hands reaching for something- anything- to protect herself with.

"I'm not…" Betty fought to speech through ragged breaths. "I'm not afraid. Just back up… and pretend you never saw me."

The Demon-boy raised his hands in surrender and retreated. Betty couldn't have been more surprised at him if rainbows suddenly shot out of his ears. Demon's didn't back away from a fight, not according to Archie.

"Are you going to run away?" He finally spoke, arms still raised over his head. "Look, I'll even cover my eyes and count to a hundred. You'll have a head start. One… two… are you leaving? Three… four…"

The sand grabbed at her feet as she scrambled to stand, but she managed to reach the sidewalk. She spared one last glance behind her before merging with the crowd. Within a few seconds she would be indistinguishable from the people that surrounded her.

The crowd was thick, making it difficult for Betty to run from the Demon. However, with her small figure she was able to slip through the crowd and move further and further from the beach. She made a mental reminder to return to the beach when it was safe. Swimming in the ocean was on a long list of things she wanted to do on Earth.

The sidewalk opened up as she approached the road, cars whizzing past. The world completely transformed when she stepped around the corner of a building. Gone were the palm trees swaying in the wind, the sound of waves crashing against the sand was just a memory now. The view was replaced by run-down buildings, cracks covered the plaster of once beautiful architecture.

Fewer people roamed the streets here, parents buckling kids into carseats, teenagers speeding past on rollerblades and skateboards. Betty watched with awe as couples passed all around, so entwined with each other that it seemed they were oblivious to the world around them.

Suddenly, Betty didn't care about the ugly buildings that surrounded her, because she remembered why she was here. Of course, she wanted to see the physical beauty of Earth, but it was the people that truly made this place beautiful. Friendship, hope, excitement… love; she only had a week, but she wanted to experience as many human emotions as possible in that time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Betty walked for a long time, but she didn't mind. Her feet were beginning to hurt, and her stomach tightened, hoping to be fed soon. She had faith that she'd find food soon, after all… Angels couldn't starve, could they?

Eventually, Betty found herself on a bench watching cars pass. She needed to rest her feet and her mouth was pasty from the slight dehydration.

"Oh my God. I love your dress!"

Betty glanced beside her to see a beautiful, olive skinned woman approach her and sit on the bench next to her. Her black hair fell just to her shoulders in soft waves.

"Thank you." Betty offered a sweet smile.

"Are you new in town?" The woman crossed one leg over the other and turned to fully face Betty.

"Actually, yes. How did you know?"

"Most locals don't spent much time sitting on random benches staring at buildings." The girl laughed softly. "Are you waiting for an Uber?"

Betty had no idea what that word meant. The girl said it so casually, as if it was a common word, so why didn't she recognize it?

"Wow, you really aren't from here. Uber is like a taxi? It’s a service that picks you up and drives you to where you need to go.."

"Oh! Like the yellow cars!" Betty knew the word 'taxi' and had to hide the excitement that she felt. It was as if she'd passed some sort of test.

"Your naivety is so refreshing. This city is filled to the brim with cynics." Leaning back, the girl faced the sky, the sun lighting up her striking features. Her eyes fluttered shut between thick, black lashes. Around her neck sat a string of simple pearls, and Betty wondered where she could find jewelry for her own neck.

Betty felt as if she could stay in this moment forever. It was her first real conversation with an actual human being. The California sun was hot on her skin as she watched cars buzz past on the busy road. Maybe it wasn't exactly the Hollywood romance novel she'd believed it would be, but Betty felt happy. Under the right circumstances she could see herself being friends with this girl…. if only she were human. If only she didn't have to return to Heaven in a week's time.

"Would you like to come to a party with me tonight?"

Betty's heart jumped into her throat at the mere suggestion. "But, we don't know each other… are you sure?"

"I'm Veronica, and you are?" She held out her hand.

Betty took it. "Betty."

"Great! Now we know each other. Will you come?"

She couldn't hide the grin that crossed her face as she nodded. One day on Earth and she'd already been invited to a party. What kind of party would it be? A birthday party, costume party, a house party?

"Awesome!" Veronica clapped her hands together. "I'll call us an Uber. You just have to come to my place and get ready with me."

"I don't have any money, though."

"Don't worry about that. I was going to get a ride for myself either way, this way I'll have some company. Plus, I just got my paycheck and I'm feeling frivolous."

Betty watched with interest as Veronica took out her cell phone. It looked like the tablet she used at work, only smaller. The other girl tapped and swiped at her screen until she was satisfied with her work and tucked the device away in her purse.

Betty didn't talk much as they waited, but that didn't stop Veronica from telling her all about her favorite places in the area. Santa Monica Pier was built just along the coast of Venice Beach. A short ferry ride would bring her to Catalina Island. She liked to window shop on Rodeo Drive, but couldn't afford to buy anything without help from her father.

Veronica opened the door for Betty when the car pulled up in front of them. She slid across the tan faux-leather seats as Veronica sat next to her. Everything was so fascinating about the vehicle. Pockets on the back of the seat in front of her held facial tissues, small water bottles, and a whole variety of cords poked out from the front seat. Veronica pulled one of the cords and attached it to her phone.

"Need a charge?"

Betty blinked, confused.

"For your phone, do you need a charge?"

"Oh, of course! Uh… I don't have a phone."

"Where did you say you were from?" Veronica buckled her seatbelt as she turned to face Betty. She looked absolutely perplexed.

Meanwhile, Betty peeked out the tinted windows, up at the few clouds that floated happily in the sky. "A long way from here."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica lived on the ninth floor of her building, and she shuffled the both of them into the cramped elevator. The buttons were worn, the numbers faded from years of use, but the small room shuddered happily to the top floor without issue.

The apartment was small, but lavishly decorated. The décor reminded her of her home. A small faux-crystal chandelier hung above a dining table on one side of the room. Betty found herself standing in the center of the room, her now bare feet sinking into a fuzzy, white rug.

Her new friend moved immediately to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Need a drink?" She called. "I have water, milk, soda, and…" There was some clanking as she dug deeper into the refrigerator. "… some really old orange juice."

"Water, please." She replied, remembering how thirsty she was. Betty tiptoed softly to take a seat at the dining table. Veronica pulled out a pitcher of crystal clear water and poured it into a tall, thin glass and took a seat across from Betty.

"Sorry to glass is so fancy. I wouldn't use it normally, but I haven't had time to wash my every-day dishes." She nodded with a disapproving glare toward her sink. "It's a blessing and a curse to grow up wealthy. We always had maids to clean our messes. When I decided to move to LA my parents cut me off, so I can't afford a maid now. I'm still in the process of figuring out which dish soap doesn't dry out my skin."

"This glass is fine, thank you." Betty was trying so hard to follow the conversation, but there was so much she didn't understand about the world. She'd never had occasion to eat or drink, and therefore never had dirty dishes or a need for soap. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you." Veronica sipped her water. "It doesn't really feel like my home though. In the two years I've lived here, I always felt like it belonged to someone else."

"So, why don't you live somewhere else?" Betty gripped the cold glass in her hands, she hadn't realized how hot she was until she felt to cool condensation.

"Oh, I want to. My boyfriend and I have our sights set on this cute little condo with a view of the ocean. It's really expensive though, and my job doesn't pay well enough."

"What is your job?" Betty knew the conversation was stiff, forced, but she didn't know how to remedy that. Small talk like this was normal between humans, especially when one of them was an undercover Angel who had never spoken to a human before.

"I work full time at an event planning agency. On the side I've been…" Veronica blushed, and for a moment Betty wasn't sure if she would continue. "I've booked a few modeling gigs."

"Oh! Like in magazines? I read all the magazines. I love the pictures, but the articles are my favorite."

Veronica sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I'm honored you think so, but no. I've been in a few catalogues is all, modeling pillows, eyeglasses, office chairs, and…" She mock shivered and scrunched up her nose. "Hand lotion."

"That sounds so interesting though… my job can get quite boring."

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm a Prayer Keeper." Betty spoke without thinking.

"Like, is that a church thing? I've never heard of that before."

"It's a charity." Betty countered, thinking on her feet. Church was a little too close to the truth. "Some people write prayers and send them to… well, to whatever they believe Heaven is. I read them and decide what needs to be done."

At least part of what she said was true. Some people did write letters to Heaven, to whatever God they believed in. So, in a way, Heaven was a charity, and Betty was satisfied with her ability to come up with something so quickly.

"And where do you do this work? Is it just here in the States, or is it more worldwide?"

Betty shrugged. "Mostly worldwide. It's a bit up, uh- up in the air right now." She smiled at her pun. Kevin would be so proud.

Veronica smiled back at her. "I have an idea to make this girl talk ten times more fun."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Betty had never had a makeover before. She'd never worn makeup or had her hair done in any way other than the ponytail that she wore every day. Veronica had a real talent for makeup. She gave Betty a perfectly executed smoky eye with a hint of gold shimmer spread to her cheeks.

She pulled a few strands of hair out of her ponytail, leaving them to sit in soft curls framing her face. While Betty admired her reflection, Veronica flitted through her closet. She reappeared with a shiny, gold satin blouse, a black skirt, and a form-fitting black leather jacket.

"For you, Betty dear."

"Oh, wow…" She couldn't help her jaw hanging open. "I've never worn anything so…"

"Short?"

"Dark."

"Well, you are going to look fabulous. Would you like heels or flats?" Veronica placed the outfit neatly on the white bedspread. Again, Betty was reminded of her bed at home.

"I've never worn heels before." Betty replied. "But I think they're very interesting… and beautiful."

"You know, I think we'll pass on the heels. A girl's first time needs to be special… and well practiced."

Betty was visibly disappointed, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of promise. A future friendship with Veronica, where she borrowed clothes and she taught her how to walk in heels. Maybe they could curl up under a blanket on the couch and eat popcorn while watching a romance movie. It all sounded so… so perfect.

"Come on, Betty." Veronica said. She had already changed and was pulling on a pair of strappy scandals. "We've got a party to go to."


	4. Angel In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead shouldn't care about some random Angel, but for some reason he's drawn to her. In his quest to learn her secrets, he finds himself thrown into the center of life on earth... a house party.

Jughead had told that blonde Angel that he'd count to a hundred and let her get away, but he had no intention of keeping that promise. When he felt sure that she had turned away from him he peeked out from between his fingers. He could still see the glow that seemed to follow her as she snuck through the crowd. Perfect. It was as if there was a giant arrow pointing down from the sky saying 'follow me.' And that's exactly what he did.

He wasn't sure exactly what made him follow the Angel. Maybe he was out of his mind, but Jughead felt something when he touched her. He'd never had any type of feelings toward, well...anyone before. Maybe a passing tolerance for Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni, but nothing more. This girl, however… she made his heart beat faster, a strange heat rising on his skin from his thighs to his neck when she smiled at him. Yeah, he was definitely out of his mind.

Despite his better judgment, he followed the Angel off the beach and into the busy streets of Los Angeles. He told himself he would've followed any Angel that crossed his path, just to see what exactly those Cloud Hoppers do here on Earth. It was a lie, but it made him feel better.

He couldn't figure out what she was doing. He kept a safe distance, watching the Angel walk aimlessly for blocks on end. After a while, when Jughead was getting really sick of walking, the Angel finally stopped at a bench on the sidewalk. Her wings fanned out behind her, meticulously groomed. Jughead heard rumors from Sweet Pea that Angels actually combed their feathery wings and polished their golden halos.

He stood across the street from her, but something pulled him closer. His legs quickly spanned the white lines of the crosswalk and he moved to lean against the brick wall of the building nearest the Angel. He was an expert at blending in. His leather jacket clad body marked him as just some guy, not a wayward Demon. From his new vantage point, he could see her shoulders rising and falling with each breath she took.

"Oh my God, I love your dress!" A dark haired girl approached the Angel, taking the open space next to her on the bench. He listened intently as the Angel spoke, her voice sugary sweet. There was that heat again. This time he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but he quickly shoved the feeling away. He could easily write off his new feelings and strange, unknown emotions as a side effect of being on Earth for the first time.

A short time later, a car pulled up to the curb just in front of them.

Well shit. Jughead thought. This may be more difficult than he originally thought. The two girls vanished into the car, its windows darkened so he couldn't see in. He kept his eyes on the vehicle as he picked up the pace to follow it.

Jughead had a very limited knowledge on instantaneous teleportation, but he'd never had the chance to try it before. Demons used teleportation to quickly move from one place to another instantaneously when on Earth. Fangs had spoken about it once or twice, and it sounded easy enough. Picture the destination clearly in his head, close eyes, and boom. Actually, he heard it was more of a whoosh.

The ground dropped from beneath him, and when he landed again on solid ground, he was still on the sidewalk, just one block ahead. The car had just pulled to a stop at a red light. So, it worked. He was only mildly shocked that Fangs hadn't lied to him. He continued hopping through space, making sure the car never left his sight. Every time it slipped just a little too far away, he'd hop again.

Eventually, the car pulled to the curb in front of a tall building. The Angel slid out of the car after the other woman, a huge smile spread across her face. Her white dress flowed freely around her long legs as the wind twirled around the light fabric. Her golden hair curled in the breeze, but that wasn't what he focused on. Her halo, a shining golden ring above her head, spun in slow circles and wobbled a little every time she moved her head. He watched the soft, white feathers on her wings ruffle in the wind and he decided… he wanted to know how they felt.

Jughead knew he couldn't follow them into the building. Luckily he also knew that, like Demons, Angels were busy creatures. She would have to move on to her next assignment sooner rather than later.

\--------------

He waited longer than he should have just to keep an eye on some random Angel, but Jughead thought it was entirely worth it when the Angel finally reappeared. The golden shirt she wore matched her halo perfectly, but the leather jacket and short skirt were what really stood out. The drastic contrast between black leather and white feathers was shocking, but somehow almost fitting.

For a moment, Jughead wondered what her assignment must be to be dressing in such a way. It looked as if she was going to a party. The dark haired Demon stopped his rampant wandering mind for a moment to memorize the car the girls slid into.

A party…? This would be fun.

Jughead followed the car to a house in the Valley. Music was thumping, pouring out from the open windows and around the perimeter of the house from the backyard. People milled about, stumbling out the open front door into the lush grass of the front lawn. Dim lights, a few shouts… it almost reminded him of Hell. 

Jughead refocused on the task at hand. There was no use thinking about Hell when there was something much more interesting right here in front of him. The black haired girl accompanying the Angel linked their arms together as she stepped across the threshold into the house.

The entry was large, leading into an open den and kitchen, but the house was so full of people that Jughead could hardly see his own two feet. He'd lost sight of the golden halo, but it didn't matter. All he had to do was keep an eye on the front door, and there's no way she could leave without him noticing.

Just as Jughead tried to find his way to the kitchen, a tall man bumped into him, spilling a cold drink down the back of his leg. He felt a familiar sensation of a darkness creeping at the edges of his vision, a telltale sign that his eyes were turning black. He forced the anger down until it settled in the pit of his stomach and his vision returned to normal.

"Damn, bro!" The man who'd bumped into him slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry dude, I didn't see you there."

"Watch it." Jughead bit back, but the other man was already stumbling back to the living room.

The kitchen was packed. Lines of colorful shot glasses lined the countertop, downed all at once by an equally colorful group of girls in miniskirts and crop tops.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Deep voices poured in from the backyard. A campfire burned brightly, visible just beyond the sliding patio doors. A group of young men were gathered around a keg where one was being held upside down while chugging the bitter beer that it held.

Fuck, he'd walked right into a cheesy college movie.

Jughead stepped onto the patio, careful to keep an eye inside in case his Angel in disguise happened to walk by. He snatched a red cup from the picnic table set up in the grass and filled it to the brim with the warm, golden beverage. Foam trickled over his fingers and into the grass at his feet.

As he turned back toward the house, Jughead thought he spotted a glimpse of gold at the window, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived. Gulping down a bit of his beer, Jughead walked purposefully into the house. What he would do or say if he ever caught up to he didn't know, but he knew he had to at least see her again.

The air inside was sticky with sweat and the smell of booze. Jughead was used to the heat though, and left his heavy jacket snug over his shoulders. He certainly stood out from the crowd of guys in board shorts and muscle tees. Then again, his Angel should also stand out against the many girls in bikini tops and miniskirts.

As he pushed through the hordes of people in the hall and into the living room, Jughead bumped into a girl with long black hair.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She swept her hair back over her shoulder, Jughead recognized her immediately.

"Hey, you came here with the…" he almost said 'Angel,' "the blonde girl."

"Oh, you know Betty?"

"Uh, yeah… I know her." Well, there was the name he was looking for. "Have you seen… Betty? I'd like to talk to her."

"She's around here somewhere." The girl waved in the general direction of the stairway at the back of the room.

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Betty, the Angel." He said to himself. Jughead made his way to the staircase, a dark path leading to a heavenly light. "Where are you hiding?"

The second level of the house was quiet and dark. Jughead wasn't sure anyone was even up there as he started up the stairs. When he approached the top step, however, those golden blonde curls came into view, tumbling toward him in slow motion. He held his arms out just in time to catch her as she fell.

\--------------------------------

"I- I don't know what happened…" The Angel, Betty, spoke breathlessly. "I suddenly felt very dizzy."

"Lucky I was there then." Jughead responded. He carried her easily to the living room, where he sat her gently on the couch. "Wait here, I'll get you a glass of water."

She didn't seem to have moved an inch in the time he was gone, but simply stared at a spot on the wall across the room. He held the glass of lukewarm tap water in front of her. She didn't react, and her eyes seemed glazed over.

"Betty?"

She flinched slightly at the sound of her name and finally turned to face Jughead. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

In her apparent intoxication, the Angel didn't seem to recognize him. Well, this night could turn out to be quite interesting after all.

"No." He replied. "No, we don’t know each other. But I suspect we soon will."

"Truth. Or. Dare!" The sudden proclamation of what Jughead knew as a popular party game was made by a red head with legs longer than a minute in hell.

He knew enough of the game to know that everyone in this house was too old to be playing it. He remembered in his early years as a Nightmare Architect, when he practiced on children and young teenagers, using the game to embarrass the kids. It was never a real nightmare, but he learned that humiliation was the key to fear in the ages of ten to twenty. All this means is that this red haired girl has never been able to let go of high school, or that she couldn't stand a lack of drama. He suspected a little of both.

"Gather 'round, party people. Tonight is about to get much more interesting."

"Betty! There you are!" The black haired girl suddenly appeared on the couch next to Betty. "You're going to love playing truth or dare with Cheryl. She really has a way of making people spill heir secrets."

Jughead grinned and threw his arm over the back of the couch. "I cannot wait to learn your deepest secrets." Quieter he said, "I know you aren't a perfect little Angel."


	5. It's a Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty awakens to her first hangover, but her new friend Veronica knows just what she needs to feel better.

Betty had never had a headache before, but this felt like her head splitting open. Her stomach was turning and she didn't know if she was hungry or sick. These feelings were so new to her.

Her legs were wrapped in a thin sheet, but even that was too much as a sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe. She kicked the sheets off and took in her surroundings. After the shock of her physical state wore off, she was able to recognize the room she was in, Veronica's living room… and sleeping on the floor next to the couch was the dark haired Demon she'd run into the day before.

Suddenly, her blood ran cold and goose bumps shot down her arms. A wave of nausea accompanied by flushed cheeks had her sprinting toward the bathroom which happened to be in Veronica's bedroom.

She didn't even notice the man sleeping in the bed as she ran to the cold tiled floor. The bile rose in her throat, but she managed to get to the toilet just in time. When the heaving subsided, a gentle knock rapped at the door. Veronica's voice followed.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She waiting for an answer, but Betty could hardly manage more than a whimper. "I'm going to come in, okay?"

After a short pause, Veronica slowly eased open the door. Soon, a comforting hand rubbed her back.

"I don't feel very well." Betty groaned, holding on to the toilet like a lifeline.

"I know… I think you went a little overboard last night." Veronica sighed. "What do you remember?"

"I drank that bottle of pink juice you gave me."

"A wine cooler… what else?"

Betty paused. "Who is that boy in your living room? Do you know him?"

"Oh, God… you really don't remember much from last night. Have you ever drank before?"

Betty furrowed her eyebrows.

"Betty, you two were practically inseparable last night. I thought he was a… friend of yours."

"But why is he here? Did he break in?"

"Someone had to carry you from the car. You passed out cold as soon as we buckled you in."

"Oh no… oh no, you have to get rid of him. He's not my friend, he's the opposite of my friend. Please, make him leave."

"Okay, okay… stay here, I'll get rid of him."

Betty slid against the wall as Veronica silently closed the door behind her. The sharp pain in her temple was becoming more of a dull throb, which she supposed was an improvement. She tried to recall the events of last night. She remembers asking Veronica where the bathroom was, and how dizzy she was trying to navigate the stairs.

The memory is fuzzy at best. She slipped on one of the steps, but someone caught her before she fell. A boy with black hair… and blue eyes that flashed black for a split second when they made eye contact. The Demon… he's the one who caught her? Why would a Demon save an Angel? It must be a trick. That's what they do. He would trick her into revealing the secrets of Heaven. The thought made her head spin, and soon she was again emptying the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She heard the door open again.

"Veronica?" She turned toward the door.

"Oh, fuck… sorry." A tall Asian man stood in the doorway in boxer shorts. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, then gestured at the toilet. "Sorry, but my bladder is about to burst… do you mind?"

"Sorry… sorry." Betty wiped her mouth on her hand before standing up on shaky legs. She moved slowly to the living room, holding onto the wall as she walked. She waited for a moment behind the closed bedroom door to make sure the Demon boy had gone. She heard Veronica's voice, quiet but assertive and the closing of the front door. The faint click of the lock told her she was safe.

She padded across the area rug and crawled back onto the couch, still warm from her body heat in the place where she'd slept.

"Betty? How are you feeling?" Veronica sat down on the edge of the couch. She brushed her fingers through Betty's mussed hair.

"Better, I guess…" Not much better. She no longer felt very nauseous, but she was still dizzy, her head was killing her, and the even more bizarre phenomenon of a pain in her shoulders and lower back. She closed her eyes to the midmorning light pouring through the window. She had curtains, but they were doing nothing to shield her from the Los Angeles sun. "How do I make it better?"

"Don't you worry about a thing… I'm going to make breakfast and then we're going to have a girls day."

"I guess that's my cue to go?" The man from the bathroom appeared at the bedroom door, now fully clothed in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Of course not, babe." Veronica swooped over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You can stay for breakfast before work. Oh my God, where are my manners? Betty, this is my boyfriend, Reggie. Reggie… Betty."

"Nice to meet you." He responded, sidestepping Veronica to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Before going to the kitchen, Veronica handed two red tablets to Betty along with a glass of water. "Take these and rest. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready. Any dietary restrictions?"

Betty stared at the pills in her hand, confused as to their purpose. She shook her head in response to Veronica's question.

Veronica took Betty's hand in hers and raised it to her mouth. "Swallow… and make sure you drink all of the water."

\------------------------

Betty had dozed on the couch for twenty minutes before the smell of eggs and bacon woke her up. After what was the most delicious meal of her life, the only meal of her life, she was feeling much better. Veronica's boyfriend, Reggie, kissed her quickly on the lips and vanished into the Los Angeles heat.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I have Hulu, Netflix, HBO… Amazon Prime?"

These words meant nothing to Betty, but she had always wanted to watch a movie. She imagined it was similar to Archie's 'Window to Earth,' but with a shorter story.

Veronica had joined Betty on the couch, and placed a cup of English Breakfast tea on the coffee table in front of each of them. She switched on the TV and held the remote to Betty. "Do you want to pick?"

"No, you pick."

"Any genre recommendation?" Veronica had already opened up Netflix and was scrolling through. In the less than twenty-four hours that she's known Betty, Veronica already seemed to have a pretty good idea about who she was and what she would like.

"Um… Romance? If that's okay with you."

Veronica grinned at her. "I have a feeling that we're going to be really great friends."

They worked their way through many romance movies that day. Betty had forgotten her illness, a hangover as Veronica called it, and instead was completely engrossed in the joy of happy endings. She watched as a man pushed his way through a crowded subway and jumped over the turnstile, only just squeezing his way onto the train to find and confess his love to the woman.

Another showed the woman trying to catch up to her love in the airport. She desperately tries to get through security without a ticket, but ends up sulking at baggage claim. The man showed up, briefcase in hand, because he realized he couldn't live without her.

Betty noticed that many of the stories had one person leaving and the other chasing them. That didn't seem entirely realistic. She's seen enough through Archie's 'Window' to know that many of the times that someone runs away, no one goes chasing them. Regardless, she now had the crazy dream that someone would chase her one day.

"Has anyone ever chased you like the men in the movies?" Betty said aloud as the credits rolled on another film.

"I have had many men chase me, but none for the reasons the men in the movies did. And I was fortunate enough with Reggie that once we found each other that was it for us." Veronica smiled fondly as she talked about him.

"How did you meet?"

"Oh, it's the most boring story…" Veronica waved a hand. "It's not even really a story, you wouldn't like it."

"I guarantee you I will be completely enraptured the whole time." Betty crossed her legs and rested her head in her hands. "I love hearing love stories. Especially real life ones."

"Well, we met at work." She started. "I was working as a waitress, and he was a bartender."

"A meet cute!" Betty exclaimed excitedly. "Like in the movies!"

"It wasn't exactly like that, but I do appreciate the enthusiasm." Veronica laughed at Betty's excitement. Clearly, she wasn't used to people genuinely caring to listen to the important things in her life.

Betty was more happy to hear about Veronica's love story than she'd ever been in her life. Of course she'd heard thousands of stories from Archie, but this was the first time she'd felt personally invested. Veronica was a friend; she was Betty's first human friend. Isn't this what human girl friends did? They watched romance movies and talked about boys. Veronica had even made microwave popcorn, so deliciously buttery that Betty found herself wondering if she could bring it back to Heaven when she returned.

"And…?" Betty prompted. "What happened?"

"Well, I guess nothing happened at first." Veronica pulled her legs up under her on the couch and rested her arm on the back as she turned to fully face Betty. "I was in a difficult place when I first left New York. My parents had been dealing in some pretty messed up stuff, so I guess you could say I ran away. I'm not sure it really counts as running away if you're twenty-one, but nevertheless I was completely on my own for the first time in my life."

"I started working at this small bar as a waitress about two months after I moved here." She continued. "I was sort of dating someone at the time, but that's not important because I didn't really like him anyway."

"Then why were you with him?" Betty asked.

Veronica went quiet for a moment, as if she wasn't sure how she should respond.

"I-I'm not sure. I guess I was lonely. And anyway, that's not the point of the story and do you want to hear about it or not?"

"I do!" Betty clapped her hands over her mouth as a promise that she wouldn't interrupt again.

"Reggie had already been working as a bartender there for a little over a year when I started, and we became friends pretty early on. It turned out we had a lot in common. He came from a well off family but left home at eighteen. One day, a few months after we met, my boyfriend at the time came into the bar already drunk and acting like a complete ass."

"Long story short, he saw Reggie and I talking and got jealous. Everything happened really quickly, but he grabbed me and Reggie told him to leave. He didn't take that well and punched Reggie."

"Oh!" Betty gasped, then promptly covered her mouth again, not wanting Veronica to stop.

"I know! He broke Reggie's fucking nose!" Veronica laughed at this. Betty decided to laugh too. It felt good to laugh.

"Needless to say, I ended that relationship on the spot and I bought Reggie drinks the next night. We realized pretty quickly that we'd been denying our feelings for a while because of this relationship I'd been in. We started hanging out during all our free time and the rest is history really. That was a year and half ago."

"Wow…" Betty was practically speechless. "You call that a boring story? That was riveting from start to finish! I can't believe that guy punched Reggie! That's so mean!"

"Yeah, well…" Veronica shrugged. "He was a possessive asshole. It just took me too long to realize."

"You're so lucky to have found love." Betty sighed wistfully.

Despite knowing the impossibility of it, Betty dreamed of having her own love story. Somebody to buy her chocolate and flowers on Valentine's Day. Someone to write her love letters. Someone heroic, who would punch the bad guy and rescue her if needed. Someone who would hold her and love her as much as she loved him. None of these fantasies were particularly angelic. In fact, lust in any of its forms was a big no-no in the figurative Angel handbook.

"Don't you worry, Betty." Veronica slid her body a bit closer to Betty and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You'll find love one day. I've only known you for a day and I already love you. Totally platonically, of course." She added with a wink.

Betty grinned and returned her new friend's embrace. It may not be the love she'd dreamed of, but she found that she loved Veronica as well. But she still dreamed of a true love. A romantic love. As she did so, she didn't even realize she was visualizing someone in particular. Black hair and a leather jacket, sitting next to her on a couch in an unfamiliar house, drinking something from a red plastic cup.

"Thank you, Veronica. For everything." And she hugged her a little tighter, knowing that she was already one day closer to having to return to Heaven.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty may not remember the night before, but Jughead remembers every little detail... no matter how hard he tries to forget.

Jughead woke to the sound of a groan coming from somewhere above him. He cracked his eyes open, but closed them again at the bright sun that was casting its morning glow over the floor where he'd slept. He didn't get a good look at the apartment the night before, but he remembered who was sleeping on the couch above him; Betty, the Angel. Only now, she was no longer asleep.

He felt a soft brush against his legs, then frantic footsteps dissipated into the bedroom. Jughead sat up then, feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt. He may have slept on the floor, but the rug beneath him was incredibly soft and dare he say… comfortable?

His jacket and boots were arranged neatly next to him. The Angel's friend must have done that. Jughead had never folded anything in his incredibly long life. Not that Demons had any use for folding. He could simply imagine an outfit and would immediately be transformed. Regardless, he found it fascinating, the human way of existing, so he shrugged the jacket onto his shoulders.

He sat on the couch to lace up his boots. The spot was still warm from where the Angel, Betty, had slept. He spread his hand across the cushion and smiled at the feeling.

He felt an ache in his chest. He didn't recognize this strange feeling, but he didn't like it. He had to get out of the presence of the Angel. She was the one doing this to him. How he hadn't realized this before, he didn't know, but nothing happened by coincidence. She must have intentionally found him, to tempt him with her soft skin and flowing blonde hair.

It was all an act, and he suddenly felt sure this was the truth. All the naiveté, the lie she'd told at the game of truth or dare, it was all a trick. And he'd fallen for it because he'd wanted to believe than not all Angels were so uptight and closed minded. After all, he wasn't the same as the other Demons, so why couldn't she be someone different as well?

Before he could mull over this depressing train of thought any further, Betty's black-haired friend appeared from the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She gave him an odd look, like she was trying to figure something out about him, but the look was gone as soon as it arrived.

"I need to you to go now."

That wasn't what he'd expected. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, I don't know what kind of history you and Betty have, but she wants you gone and I respect her decision."

"She said that? She wants me to just go?" What kind of game was this Angel playing?

"Yes, that's what she said. And since you are already dressed, and have your shoes on my rug…" She glared distastefully at his boots. "I trust your legs can carry you to the door."

Jughead stood up and moved toward the door. As he turned the knob, he turned back for just a moment. "Just tell me one thing. You've noticed something strange about her, haven't you?"

She looked like she was about to say something, the shook her head. "Good bye."

Jughead nodded and left the apartment behind him. Jughead made his way into the dusty old elevator and couldn't help but think back to the night before. He could distinctly remember Betty's weight on his arms, her head on his shoulder as he carried her sleeping body from the car to the apartment. Her breath had smelled fruity and these light snoring sounds escaped her lips.

Thinking back now, she must've been faking it. Could Angels even get drunk? He'd had three beers last night and barely felt more than a tingle.

He wanted to forget the night entirely. He wanted to forget how his heart raced when her skin brushed his. It was all a fucking trick and he had to remember that. The elevator finally arrived at the ground floor and Jughead pushed through the double doors onto the sidewalk. He'd leave the last twenty-four hours behind, and start his exploration into the human psyche with a fresh start.

\-----

The scent of fried foods mixed with the smoggy city air in a deliciously sickening scent. Jughead's nose led him to a strip mall parking lot and a bright yellow arrow over the words 'In-N-Out Burger.' As if on cue, his stomach groaned. There was an uncomfortable pinch in his stomach and he found it quite unpleasant. He understood now the fascination humanity has with food. Not only did it smell incredible and taste even better, if his meal the day before was any indication, but it also prevented this terrible feeling of hunger.

It didn't take long for him to accumulate a good chunk of the menu. Despite having no currency other than his good looks and literal devilish charm, he managed to convince cashier to complete the order sans payment. Soon he had a large order of fries, three different sandwiches, a large coke, and milkshake spread out in a tactical arrangement. Fries sat in the center with the sandwiches arranged in an unholy trio around it.

He tried not to think about Betty. After all, he didn't travel all this way in search of a girl or someone's delusional idea of a romance. He was here for research, and a bit of adventure if he was being honest with himself. Surely he could learn a thing or two about what people are really scared of if he could talk to some of them. He'd binge watch some horror films, steal a few novels, and then he could regain FP's trust.

But still, her green eyes remained in his memory.

She'd clearly recognized the game of truth or dare when the party's hostess announced it. Her eyes had gone wide as she glanced between him and her friend. She was scared, of what she may have to reveal or what they might make her do.

"I don't think I want to…" She started.

"I'm sorry, Veronica would you mind introducing me to your new friend?" The red-head already appeared a force to be reckoned with, completely commanding attention anywhere she went.

"Cheryl, this is Betty. She's new in town, go easy on her."

"Well, Betty…" Cheryl eyed her mischievously. "Hostess rules, so I'm afraid you'll have to play."

Jughead would throw himself into The Pit before he participated in this juvenile game. That's where his powers of persuasion came in, and he was able to blend into the crowd. Cheryl didn't even see him sitting there.

Cheryl stood in the center of the room, addressing the crowd. "My new friend, Betty, has offered to go first. Truth or Dare, Betty?"

"Um…" She glanced warily at Veronica. "Truth?"

"Ooh, trying to play it safe, huh?" She bit her lip in thought, cocking her head to the side as she decided Betty's fate. "Okay, what is your most secret desire?"

What happened next, Jughead never would have guessed. Every repressed desire she'd ever had seemed to pour from her lips. What started with a secret stash of trashy magazines led to an obsession with watching love stories unfold in something called a 'Window to Earth.' This was nothing compared to what she said next.

"And to top it all off, I just really wish I was a Guardian Angel so I could see Earth in person. Instead I'm just a useless Prayer Keeper kept locked up in Heaven." She let out this last statement in a frantic breath.

The room was utterly silent, clearly unsure of how to react to such a bizarre revelation.

"Veronica, next time you pick up a stranger off the street, make sure you check if they're insane before you bring them to one of my parties."

Betty abandoned the game after this and leaned heavily on Jughead's shoulder. "I need more water." Her breath was hot on his ear, but for some reason it made him shiver.

"I'll go get you some." Jughead moved to stand up, but Betty's hand came down to hold onto his arm.

"I'll come with… it's hot in here."

Betty held tight to Jughead's arm, limping along with him in search of water. The house was still crowded, though many had migrated to the living room to join the game. Upon procuring water, Betty urged Jughead out onto the front porch. She sat down on the porch swing, nearly tipping herself over in the process. She patted he spot next to her, asking in her own silent way for him to join her.

"So, you're a Prayer Keeper?" Jughead asked. He wondered how out of it she really was, and what she might reveal.

"It's just a title." She waved him off. It seemed perhaps the second glass of water was working to clear her mind. "It's not like it actually means anything. I'm not an Angel or anything crazy like that."

"You don't have to lie to me, Betty." He brushed his hair back, feeling the sharp tips of his horns being revealed. "I know your secret. Your biggest secret."

"It's you." She breathed. The cup of water fell from her hands and made a small puddle at their feet. "It's you."

Jughead caught her as her eyes fluttered closed.

He finished his meal with some sort of sick feeling in his stomach, even though the food really did hit a spot he didn't know he had. He dumped the remaining sandwich wrappers in the trash and went on to secure lodging for the night.

There were tons upon tons of run down motels dotted across the Los Angeles landscape. He'd spent enough time sleeping in hell… tonight he would sleep like a god.

\----

A few short hours later he found himself standing in front of the Ritz-Carlton. He disguised his rugged looks with a suit jacket and slacks and sauntered into the lobby with all the confidence of a Demon escaped from Hell.

He didn't feel precisely at home in the extravagant lobby. Every surface gleamed as if it had been freshly polished. Which, he though, it probably had been. While he was slightly out of his comfort zone, he was determined to get a suite with a view. He would do anything to avoid staying somewhere that in any way resembled his cave back in Hell.

"How can I help you today, sir?" A young man stood behind one of the desks lined up along the side of the lobby.

"Ah,yes…" He stepped up to the desk, leaning nonchalantly against it. "I believe I have a reservation."

"What's the name?"

This is where Jughead thrived. He weaseled his way into the receptionist's mind and found himself staring at the computer screen hidden in the desk. With a few little tweaks he inserted a fake name into the system and conjured a fake ID to match. Of course, none of these things appeared in the real world, but as far as the receptionist was concerned, it was there.

"There you are Mr. Jones. Executive Suite number 602." He slid a keycard across the desk. "Can I have someone bring up your luggage?"

"It should be arriving later this evening, thank you." And with that Jughead took his key and made his way to the elevator.

The suite was larger than his entire dorm pod. A King bed stood in the forefront of the room, no less than six pillows lined up along the headboard. The couch was utterly pristine, a gleaming glass coffee table sitting in front. Jughead snatched a beer from the exceptionally large mini fridge and the room service menu and moved on to the best part of the suite, the balcony with a view.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the expansive cityscape. He didn't quite capture the sunset the night before, but it was pretty nice. His stomach grumbled and he decided it wouldn't hurt to start eating his way through the extensive luxury menu.

He thought Betty would look good in front that sunset. The golden sun would glint off her halo, and fuck… he had to stop thinking about her. A hot meal and good night's sleep would completely erase her from his memory. By tomorrow morning, she would be as real as a figment of his imagination.


	7. What are the Chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is finally on her own and ready to explore Los Angeles, but will she find herself in a bit of trouble?

"I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you today." Betty watched as Veronica applied her make-up and prepared to leave for work. "Duty calls."

"That's okay." Betty sighed. "I hadn't intended to burden you for so long."

"Oh, no Betty. You aren't a burden!" Veronica turned and took Betty's hands in hers. "I fully expect you to stay here with me as long as you need to. Until you find a place of your own or leave town or whatever it is you plan to do. Reggie and I have date night tonight, but we will be home tonight I want to be here."

"Really?"

"Really!" She went back to face the mirror. "You need to trust me when I say that you're my friend, and I like spending time with you. You don't have to be afraid that I'll get sick of you."

While Betty had a hard time believing that, she liked to believe it could be true. Too often, however, had Archie brushed her off or told her to leave him be. She asked too many questions, and she knew that, but she couldn't help herself.

Her curious mind was exactly why she needed this day to be on her own. She could further explore the city and maybe start to answer a few of the millions of questions that ran through her mind at any given point in time. She also really wanted to pet a dog… and a cat. Maybe she could visit a petting zoo?

"I'll give you a spare key in case you want to go out somewhere."

Betty followed Veronica back into the living room, where not only did Veronica hand her two small keys but also a few paper bills.

"No, I can't accept that."

"You don't have any money. I know this because when I found you, you had no purse or pockets. It's only fifty dollars. It's enough to buy your lunch and maybe dinner if you're frugal."

Betty reluctantly allowed Veronica to put the folded bills in her hands. It was then that she realized she didn't have any pockets or a purse to store it in.

"Of course!" Veronica blurted when she saw Betty's predicament. "Here, you can borrow one of my purses."

She dashed to her closet and pulled out a small pink purse and slung the strap over Betty's shoulder. It matched the shoes that Veronica had picked out for her earlier that morning.

"Thank you, Veronica." Betty hugged her as her new friend rushed out the door to get to work.

Betty followed shortly after her, ready to spend a day exploring Earth and meeting humans now that she had a bit more understanding of how things worked down here on solid ground. Veronica had given her directions back to Venice Beach, where she had started this journey, but she decided to venture out in a different direction.

She wanted to try to avoid the more well known areas of Los Angeles, and instead just go for a walk. She wanted to find a little hole in the wall place where she might find some real people. She could go to Beverly Hills or Hollywood, any of the places she's read about or seen in the movies Veronica showed her yesterday, but she wanted to feel something new. Something the average visitor of Los Angeles never felt. 

And so she set off into the Los Angeles city streets in search of the human experience.

\--------------------------------

Betty walked for nearly an hour, just following the sidewalk away from Veronica's apartment. She noted the buildings and landmarks she passed so she'd be able to find her way back later that day. There were coffee shops on nearly every corner and every type of restaurant you could imagine.

Of course, Betty's couldn't even imagine that many types of restaurants, but one she was familiar with was the café. Not only had many of the movies that Veronica showed her the day before featured cafés, but she had read about and seen pictures of them in the magazines Archie had brought back for her too.

She was well into her walk and Betty was growing hungry. It came upon her all of a sudden, and she had to wonder how humans got used to this sensation. Luckily, she found a café on the corner of the street she was walking down. Inside, a waitress greeted her and instructed her to choose any empty seat.

Betty took a seat at a small table by the window. Outside, pedestrians passed by in groups or alone. On a nice summer day there were families riding bikes and couples walking their dogs. On more than one occasion Betty could have sworn she saw the Demon again, whose dark hair and piercing eyes seemed to haunt her every waking moment. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his face out of her head.

"Can I get you started with something to drink?"

Betty was jerked out of her daydream when the waitress arrived at her table.

"Oh! Um…" Betty picked up the menu and found the page marked ' Beverages.' Nothing really stood out to her by name, but there was a picture of a pink drink on the side of the page that looked quite refreshing. "I'll have the, uh, raspberry lemonade please."

"No problem, do you need a bit more time with the menu?"

Betty looked down at the menu in her hand, remembering how hungry she was when she walked in to the small café. She had been so distracted by passerby that she'd forgotten to decide on her order.

"Yes, I think I need a moment to look through it, thank you."

"I'll be right back with your drink then." The waitress smiled brightly and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Betty tried to focus on the menu, but out of the corner of her eye she once again saw a boy with black hair and a leather jacket. He turned and revealed brown eyes, and Betty focused back on the menu. Of course he wouldn't just happen to cross her path. Los Angeles was an enormous city, and she was sure a Demon could find plenty of chaos to create instead of stalking her.

Still, she couldn't completely get him out of her mind. There was something so bizarre about the way she felt when she saw him sleeping on the floor next to her. She initially felt fear, but she wasn't so sure the fear was wholly due to his status as a Demon. She'd heard of the sensation of butterflies in the stomach, which seemed far too similar to the feeling of fear in her opinion. How was a person, or an Angel for that matter, supposed to recognize the difference?

\----------------------

The rest of her day went on much the same, and as evening approached she found an Irish pub by the name of Paddy's and wandered in to order her supper. The pub grew busier as the sun began to set and businessmen and college students alike began to filter into the bar for their nighttime drinks.

Betty was nibbling on an order of cheese curds , her new favorite appetizer, when a man with graying hair sat down beside her. The bar was now fairly packed, and there weren't many seats left at the bar so his presence didn't shock her.

"Did all of your friends go to the ladies room without you?" He asked, leaning closer to her with a pint of beer held between his hands.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't often see pretty girls sitting alone at the bar." He circled his middle finger around the rim of his glass as he watched her.

"Uh, I don't…"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm just lucky I got a seat next to such a pretty young lady." He took a large, and loud, gulp of his beer. "It's usually so dark I can't tell if the girls are pretty or not, but I suppose that's why bars have such dark lighting."

Betty averted her eyes, focusing heavily on the Shirley Temple the bartender had recommended for her earlier in the evening.

"You know," The man continued, laughing. "If you can't see them, you aren't so worried about who you go home with."

Betty felt a large, calloused hand touch her thigh. It was cold and a little wet from the condensation of his glass. She tried to pull away, but his other hand came down on her arms where it rested on the bar top.

"Please, I need to be getting home now. My friend will be waiting for me." Betty tried to pull her arm away, but he only gripped her tighter.

"The only home you'll be going to tonight is mine." He leaned in close, his voice hot in her ear. "We're going to become much better acquainted tonight."

Betty pulled back again, desperately trying to remove herself from the man's grip, and found that she nearly fell backward off the barstool. She frantically looked to see what had happened and saw a familiar face. The Demon stood behind the man who had meant to assault her, holding the man's hands in a tight grip behind his back.

"I don't think she's interested." The Demon said. "I would know, she told me to leave her alone just the other day."

"Hey, if you didn't stake your claim… she's mi- OW!"

The Demon twisted his arms, causing the man to squeal in pain.

"You have two options here. Number one: you get the fuck out of this bar and stop touching women without permission. Number two: I break both of your arms, one by fucking one."

"Fuck! Let me go, you freak!"

Another grunt of pain.

"Option one! Okay? I'll leave!"

The Demon let him go, pushing him toward the door for good measure. He stumbled, but hurried out the door and into the rapidly darkening street.

Betty was shocked speechless and found that she couldn't move. Perhaps she had spent too much of her eternal life focusing on the happy and pleasant parts of Earth, so she had never known what assault looked like, or what the warning signs were. She couldn't believe something so dark and dirty could find her. She thought it must be the work of the Devil, but the Demon standing next to her seemed to prove otherwise.

"Are you okay?" The Demon was careful not to touch her, but clearly wanted to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What.. what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The Demon sat down next to her, contently reading the tapas menu that was placed beneath the glass bar top.

"This may shock you, but I was just out for a walk and was feeling a bit hungry."

"So you expect me to just believe that you, a Demon, just so happened to wander into the same bar that I, and Angel, was in?"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth." He grabbed a handful of peanuts, munching them down before continuing his thought. "And anyway, I'm glad I found you. No offense, but that guy looked like he could've easily overpowered you."

"Who are you?" She hadn't expected a Demon to care about what happened to anyone, let alone an Angel.

"I'm Jughead." He finally turned to face her. "I'm a lot like you actually, I think. I'm just from Downstairs instead of Upstairs."

"You're a Demon." She said, obviously.

"Yes, and you're an Angel." He looked questioningly at her, waiting for her to say more. She didn't. "I should probably tell you… you revealed something during truth or dare the other night."

"I didn't… I.." She couldn't actually remember much from that night.

"I know you aren't a Guardian." He said. "You're a Prayer Keeper, Betty."

"You know my name, too?"

"Your friend told me." Jughead replied, inconsequentially. "I feel I should reveal something about myself as well."

He was silent for a moment. Betty wondered if he was rethinking revealing whatever secret he had in his mind. Part of her thought she should run away before it was too late, but another part was too interested in what he would say and ultimately grateful to him for saving her.

"I'm not a Chaos Creator." He finally revealed. "I'm a Nightmare Architect."

Nightmare Architect. Betty searched her memory, trying to remember everything she knew about Demons.

"But, Nightmare Architects aren't allowed out of Hell. Why are you here?"

"Probably the same reason you're here. Prayer Keepers aren't allowed out of Heaven either, am I right?" Betty didn't respond. "I have always been interested in Earth, and I never wanted anything bad to happen here. I always dreamed of visiting and when I finally got the chance, well… I found you."

"I've always loved Earth, too." She found that she felt more comfortable talking to him now. He already knew her biggest secret, and she knew his as well.

"How much do you really know about Earth?"

"Not as much as I'd like to, I'll admit." She looked around at the rowdy bar-goers. "Other than the Prayers I read, I don't usually notice the bad things."

"Well, I know a lot about the darker side of Earth." He stood up from the barstool and offered his hand to her. "Dance with me and I'll tell you about it?"

"But no one else is dancing." She glanced behind her. There was, in fact, an open space that could serve as a dance floor, but it was empty.

"No one else is immortal, but is that stopping you?"

She looked warily at his outstretched hand and took it in hers, letting him lead her to the makeshift dance floor. She set her hands on his shoulders, and his went to her waist. The music playing on the overhead speakers was not conducive to slow dancing, but somehow they made it work.

"What are the chances?" Betty said, almost to herself.

"Hm?"

"What are the chances that you would happen to find me here, in a city of four million people?"

"Two in four million, I guess."

Betty laughed, letting him twirl her around the dark and crowded room.


	8. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on in Heaven and Hell while Betty and Jughead explore Earth?

In Heaven…

Archie hadn't seen Betty in two days now. It wouldn't be all that strange if he was on an assignment, but he'd been doing office work this week, watching his charges by way of the Window to Earth. Only four Angels lived in the same house as Archie, with Betty being one of them. It was unheard of that he wouldn't see her at some point in the forty-eight hours since he'd last spoke to her. Considering Head Angel Alice had granted her a week's leave from her work, Archie had expected to be barraged with questions from the well-meaning but incessantly bothersome friend of his.

Ethel and Kevin were the only two roommates he found in their shared living space, discussing their work from that day.

"Have either of you seen Betty recently?" Archie asked, interrupting their conversation.

"No, Head Angel Alice gave her the week off." Ethel replied.

Archie rolled his eyes. Of course he already knew that.

"Kevin?" Archie turned to the Gatekeeper. He knew that, after himself, Kevin was Betty's closest friend.

"She came to visit me at the Gate the other day. I guess you were probably busy with something, so she stopped by to talk to me for once." Kevin joked.

"Was she acting strangely?"

"Not that I noticed. Just asking lots of question, as per the usual." Kevin looked at Archie with a sideways glance. In fact, Archie was the one acting strangely. Normally he'd be grateful that Betty wasn't bothering him with her endless questions.

"Questions… what kind of questions?"

"She was asking less questions than you are right now." Kevin responded. Ethel laughed. "I mean, she was just asking me about the Gates and how they worked. She didn't stay long."

Archie could feel his mind racing, and if he had a pulse he expected that would've been through the roof as well. She was last seen at the Gates, and if there's one thing every Angel in Heaven knew, it was how badly Betty wanted to go to Earth. There was only one thing left for him to do.

-

Archie was soon standing just outside the office of Head Angel Alice. He held his hand up to knock, but before he could, he was interrupted.

"Come in, Guardian Archibald."

He opened the door and the Head Angel sat watching him expectantly.

"Head Angel." He offered a slight bow before stepping into her office and closing the door behind him. "I am here to talk to you about Bett- er, Elizabeth."

"What seems to be the problem? Other than her unusual obsession with Earth, which is no news to me."

"Earth is actually the problem, I think." Archie thought for a moment that he should not share his suspicions. Betty would be in huge trouble with the Head Angel if she was caught going to Earth without permission. Then he thought about the kind of trouble she might be in down there, and decided Alice was the least of Betty's problems. "Elizabeth hasn't been seen since you granted her the week off, and Kevin saw her at the gates."

"What are you suggesting?" There was a hardness in Alice's eyes. She knew exactly what he was suggesting, and was daring Archie to betray his friend.

"I think she ran away to Earth."

A small smile tugged at the Head Angel's lips and she beckoned him further into the room. "Take a seat, Archibald."

\--

\--

In Hell…

"Where the fuck is Jughead?" Sweet Pea barged into living room where Toni and Fangs were playing a game of Blackjack with some of the other Demons. Usually, Jughead would be sat in the corner of the room ignoring everyone, as was his way. Sweet Pea found great joy in pestering Jughead endlessly, especially knowing he would never do anything to stop him. Jughead wasn't there the last two nights and Sweet Pea was missing his figurative punching bag.

"Maybe the Commander threw him in The Pit after all." Fangs offered.

"Maybe he finally made a break for it and went topside." Another Demon, Joaquin, offered up with a laugh.

Sweet Pea locked eyes with Toni. They both knew Jughead well enough to know that this wasn't as absurd and idea as Joaquin probably thought.

"It's not impossible." Toni said. "He did stop by the other day, right after he was put on probation."

"Don't tell me you let him take a joy ride…" Sweet Pea groaned. Toni said nothing. "Fuck, the Commander is gonna kill us."

"You don't have to tell him." Toni suggested, even though she knew Sweet Pea wouldn't listen.

"Of course I do. If the Commander finds out that we knew Jughead went to Earth and didn't tell him…? We'll be worse than dead. He'll throw the lot of us in The Pit, no questions asked." He clenched his hands into tight fists. For once, Jughead was paying him back for the headache's Sweet Pea had given him. "Fuck!"

-

Sweet Pea hesitated outside of Commander FP's office. He'd run over what he was going to say all night, but all possible outcomes ended badly for him.

"Quit loitering, Sweet Pea." The Commander bellowed from behind the closed door. "Get your sorry ass in here."

Sweet Pea cringed, but pulled open the door. "Sir."

"What do you want, Private?"

"Well, Sir…"

"Just spit it out." FP crossed his arms. "I don't need to listen to all your bumbling and ass-kissing."

Sweet Pea took a deep breath. "Jughead is missing and I think he went topside."

FP regarded him carefully. "That sorry excuse for a Demon. You have proof?"

He shook his head. "Reasonable suspicion. Toni saw him at the boats and no one has seen him since."

"Take a seat, Private. I have a job for you."


End file.
